


Slurred

by Neonblossoms



Series: Oliver/Dominic Whump Bingo [1]
Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic (Webcomic)
Genre: <, <3, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boyfriends, Canon Gay Relationship, Dominic (SSEC) is a wreck, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, M/M, OLIVER THE FOOD GOD, OTP Feels, Prompt: Apologizing right before they pass out, Sick Character, Sick Dominic (SSEC), Sickfic, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whump, i STAN IT, i wish this ship was bigger, more of that, please, probably some kind of minor illness, protective oliver (ssec), y'know??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonblossoms/pseuds/Neonblossoms
Summary: Pt. 1 of my Whump Bingo - "Apologizing right before they pass out."In which Dominic is being angsty and avoiding his problems and Oliver's not taking that! Luckily, fluff ensues, and Eve is being concerned as usual.





	Slurred

Dominic didn't even know sickness was possible in the P.C.

He knew that injury was a different case, something had enabled wounds on the P.C, or  _someone_ had, but nobody had ever been sure who.

The first suspect had been Dusk over the matter, but the Greenpaw Umbreon only wanted best for the kits, no matter the brotherhood they were in. He found everyone to be equal in some way, including Dominic himself. That was already stupid enough because if he was referred to as "Dommy-Kun" one more time, he would wring the Umbreon's neck.

He was surprised that Dusk actually cared enough to speak to him. The only ones that actually had a real conversation with him that wasn't to be annoying or attention-grabbing were Eve and Dominic's boyfriend Oliver, which was just what he needed. Eve was fun enough, and Oliver was basically the sunshine in the pale darkness that left him confused with why he even attempted to keep going on.

Anyway.

Sickness?

That was new.

Dominic didn't even know what the cause was when the first wave of nausea hit. He had been hiding in the branches of a tree as LKD, including Devin, one of his more unfocused friends, had wandered around and bickered about their next vandalism project to mess with Blizz. Never Dusk, though, since it was actually obvious that Dusk mostly supplied LKD with their tools and props.

He had gagged at the sudden heat running through him, insides crawling around like worms. He clutched his chest fur with one paw, eyes widening in surprise, tail twitching uncontrollably as his ears flopped down to his head. LKD hadn't noticed, fortunately, they were now sitting right below him and discussing their plans on messing with the sky again.

Oh yeah.

Until Dominic had lost his grip, and in a pale white blur, fell out of the tree.

LKD's attention snapped to him immediately. Dominic's head smashed into the soft grass, but still, the ground underneath sent pricks of pain rushing through his skull and into his neck, and in conclusion, it made him feel absolutely horrible.

"Who's this stupid kit?!" Levin, obviously, by the low growl.

"Hi, Dominic. Why were you in a tree?" Devin, definitely, "That's Dominic."

There was a soft hissing noise as the ground shuffled, perhaps Levin had got to his paws bipedal? Dominic was too busy with his face in the ground to calculate exact movements, but hey, laying there sounded okay in his pain and suffering that he'd already had to go through for an extensive amount of time.

"I usually only see him with Oliver," Devin muttered to himself.

Kevin hissed. "What do you mean?"

"Oliver's boyfriend," Devin said as if it summed it up.

There was more shuffling from Levin. "W-W-Well, um... Bye!"

LKD left him there.

Good thing they didn't know how terrible he felt, at least.

Dominic stumbled to his paws, trying to calculate the living chances of even catching a sickness within the P.C. There wasn't exactly bacteria, and the Poisonous Pokemon usually didn't wander in their boxes, especially when Dominic tended to hide under a tree...

Perhaps it was one of the 'mon that had been out with the trainer? Dawn or Flame seemed the most likely, but they didn't even know he had existed.

This was getting him nowhere. He felt like he was about to vomit.

Stumbling deeper into the forest box, dizziness struck him with nausea. He retched, catching himself on one tree, and vomited all of the Pokepuffs he had eaten from Dusk, and all of the Ramen that Oliver had been feeding him.

The sickness wasn't over, though. He hesitated for a moment, before vomiting again, and it repeated way too much for his comfort.

He had to continue going. 

It sucked, but he needed to go find a better way to vomit before someone heard him. If someone actually caught him, he could be publically viewed... he usually hid in obvious spots so not everyone would gape pitifully at his snow-white fur. It made him nervous, on edge, and it constantly reminded him that he was different, that he'd rather just die for it.

Dominic sniffled and wiped away some mucus that was now dripping dangerously close to his jaws. Breathing heavily, he continued walking, cursing himself with the question of how it was even possible.

He had succeeded the impossible by existing anyway, hadn't he? Albino 'mon were probably nonexistent, he must have been a phenomenon or whatever. That absolutely sucked.

Nobody to share the feeling of being weird with, except maybe Dusk, but that boiled down more to quirky personality. He borderline hated Dusk anyway, so he wouldn't bond with the Umbreon about anything anyway.

Dominic continued walking, relying on trees for balance until he realized another sensation was prickling in his stomach. He quickly leaned for a tree, but there was nothing in his grasp, and he tumbled over to his paws and vomited on the floor, terribly close to his chest fur that he had begun inhaling to keep out of its way.

Bile rose in his throat, making him feel absolutely horrible. 

Saliva began to drip down his jaws, unfortunately, and he once again leaped to his paws without the energy to run. Sweat dripped from his matted white fur, eyelids heavy. Whatever was going on was not being nice to him, and the sudden wave of pain with everything else caused him to mostly give up.

"Dominic?"

He whirled around, which was not the best choice for him, to see Oliver standing there. His boyfriend had a concerned expression on his face, confusion in his purple eyes, as he studied him. Dominic took a step backward.

He was not going to let Oliver care for him. That would be too obviously clingy, meaning that he'd eventually get annoyed, meaning that Dominic would be left alone with people who hardly cared about him in the first place.

"Go away," Dominic muttered, though he sounded congested.

Oliver picked that up in a second. 

"Dominic, are you okay? You sound sick," Oliver's eyes suddenly flicked to the pile of vomit, which now had blood in it since Dominic didn't have a need to feed himself at all, "Oh... You need help-"

Oliver reached forwards, and Dominic quickly jerked away, which once again did not help his current feeling. "Fine!" He snapped, "I'm fine."

Now that was just coming off as aggressive, which definitely wasn't desirable.

"Darling, you're sick," Oliver whispered.

"Not sick," Dominic replied, "...'m fine, 'm fine."

"You're not going to get away with the 'I'm fine' talk, mister," Oliver gently rested his paw on Dominic's shoulder.

No. _No no no no no._

"Fine," Dominic repeated.

"You're not fine."

"Yes... I am."

Oliver grimaced and glanced around, "You look terrible, boo."

Dominic averted his gaze, a bit sheepish. What was Oliver's game? He wasn't going to fall for fake sympathy, because that's the opposite of what he needed. It was probably just nervous vomiting... or something. But when he looked, Oliver looked borderline angry at him.

It felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. Oh no, Oliver was angry at him. He pissed him off, didn't he? He backed up, and black spots began to dance in his vision as he swayed back and forth to keep his balance.

"S-S-Sorry," Dominic half-closed his eyes and muttered.

Oliver's eyes widened. "Oh, boo, I'm not-"

Everything began to fade, so Dominic didn't hear the rest of Oliver's words. His senses seemed like they were collapsing. The black spots began to increase and take over his vision, and he could hardly hear Oliver's surprised cry as he fell towards the ground with a matter of "I'm sorry," which was not the best words to go out with...

Too late to take it back. Oliver was probably still angry at him though.

* * *

 Dominic woke up to Eve's concerned muttering, but he couldn't make it out.

He didn't dare open his eyes. He wanted to listen in on her voice, see if Oliver genuinely was angry at him, which he still partly believed in a few ways. The feeling like he had to vomit had mostly dissipated, and he had wondered how long he had to be asleep to actually get that to go away.

Finally, after a few grueling minutes of muffled tones, his senses returned to him and he made out what they said.

"...Where do you think he got it from?" Eve.

"I don't know..." Oliver. His boyfriend, luckily, didn't sound as angry as he expected. 

They must have been in the treehouse if they were respecting Dominic's privacy. He smelled the aroma of Ramen noodles and dry wood, which was comforting, at least. It almost made him forget how sick he had been. Oliver, the  _food god,_ basically had the best scents in the P.C, or at least the most calming. Archie's tree had some nice feeling to it, too.

"I went and asked a few friends to go steal some liquid fever medicine, some of the other areas in the P.C are filled with germs," Oliver mused. "He might have caught it from one of the Eeveelutions, possibly Dusk, or a wanderer who he stumbled upon."

"Maybe," Eve replied. "Is that Ramen ready?" Enthusiasm entered the kit's voice.

"Of course, darling, but save a bit for Dommy-Kun," Oliver replied.

Dominic held back a groan as he pressed his face silently against the pillow. He had warned his boyfriend, angrily and nicely, not to call him that while was around. But, they had suspected he was asleep, so he'd let it slide.

"Aww, okay!" Eve quickly grabbed something and there were a few slurping noises.

 Dominic twitched his tail and hesitantly blinked open his eyes. 

His vision was blurry, but he saw Oliver stirring something in the corner, and Eve chowing down on Ramen noodles not far from his bed. He seemed to have been tucked in, there was a small plushie that was unmistakably Eve's between his arms.

A jet black comforter had been pulled up all the way to his throat. There was also a wet blanket on his forehead, which was a bit of an unusual feeling now that he was conscious.

At least they _pretended_ to care?

Dominic gave a long groan, alerting his presence to the other two in the room. Oliver immediately turned his head over and dropped whatever he was doing, rushing over to the bedside.

"Are you okay?!" Oliver said immediately, genuine worry in his voice.

That was new.

"Fine," Dominic lied again.

"Nuh-uh. You definitely have a fever, boo. You need the medicine someone gave me, hold on~," Oliver disappeared suddenly, and panic rose in Dominic's chest, but he quickly forced it down.

"Where... where are you...?" Dominic blurted.

Oliver appeared again with a cup of purple liquid between his paws, and Dominic sat up as it was pressed to his jaws. He took a hesitant sip, flinching at how terrible it tasted, and chugged it down quickly.

"I didn't leave," Oliver brushed the towel off his forehead and kissed his boyfriend's cheek without hesitation, "Are you feeling any better?"

Dominic hesitated, holding back an angry remark. "I don't feel like I have to vomit anymore."

"Great," Oliver smiled, something that melted the ball of ice in his chest, "Care for some ramen?"

Dominic nodded quickly. "Anything to get rid of that terrible taste of medicine."

Eve, who had previously been silent, spoke up. "Um... Oliver, you probably need to make a new cup."

"You ate it all?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. I ate it all."

Oliver laughed and went to go make a new cup of Ramen. Eve smiled at Dominic and cooed something inaudible under her breath, before skipping happily over to his bedside, eyes glimmering.

"Maybe after you feel better, we can play!" Eve giggled.

Dominic looked at her, trying to come up with a witty response, but all he managed was a relieved sob. There wasn't as much absolute pity as he expected, so it felt nice. It was like he was part of a family that he'd been put into unwillingly.

He wasn't going to complain about it, though.

This was his muking family.

 


End file.
